This invention relates to golf practice aids; and more particularly, to a practice aid for helping golfers hit a ball out of a bunker or sand trap.
At one time or another, almost all golfers have hit their golf ball into a sand trap or bunker which is typically located next to a green. The problem then facing the golfer is how to get their ball out of the trap and onto the green. Nothing is more frustrating for a golfer than to leave their ball in the sand trap when they try to hit it out; or blading the ball (i.e., hitting the ball rather than the sand) so it flies out of the bunker and over the green.
Golfers know from watching television or instruction videos, reading golf books and magazines, taking lessons from a golf instructor, or getting unsolicited advice from their playing companions that for a bunker shot they are not supposed to hit the ball, but rather swing their club into the sand some distance behind the ball. If done properly, the ball will be propelled from the bunker on a cushion of sand. So, the problem confronting the golfer is how far behind the ball should their club enter the sand. Too far behind the ball and it will probably stay in the sand. Too close to the ball and they risk hitting (blading) it and knocking it way too far.